1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an input device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
The social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting information have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and various kinds of information with the use of an information processing device not only at home or office but also at other visiting places.
With this being the situation, portable information processing devices are under active development.
For example, portable information processing devices are often used while being carried around by a user, and force might be accidentally applied, by dropping, to the information processing devices and display devices included in them. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).
For example, a cellular phone is known in which a display device is provided on a front side and on an upper side in the longitudinal direction of a housing (Patent Document 2).